A Plead To Stay
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: She had to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life


**Erin: ** Okay well I ended up writing 2 Lysander/Caroline askporns because my sister wanted intercourse cause apparently she doesn't like to be reminded that Lysander happens to be dickless. Which well sucks for him but it's true and I like to be accurate to the storyline.

Disclaimer – I do not own Immortals or The Vampire Diaries. Sadly cause I have lots of ideas for The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

A Plead To Stay

He was a soldier going off to war. Caroline wasn't sure what she was drawn to about him. Maybe it was that broken look in his eyes, maybe it didn't really matter. She was alone in a time not her own with no way to get back. War was about to break out, people where evacuating their homes, and she was trapped in the middle of it all.

She stumbled upon him, this solider Lysander. It was not the first time she had seen him. The first time was when he and his soldiers fought a man who easily bested them leaving him disgraced to his superiors. In this time you don't lose against one man. If you did it left you with nothing, no honor.

He looked different out of his armor, without his sword. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was that look in his eye, the sad angry look that never ended well. He was going to do something. Something foolish that would probably end in his death. She had seen that look so many times before and for some reason she had to stop him. So she did.

She grabbed him begged him not to do whatever it was he was about to do. He stared at her with confusion unsure of how she knew this. He tried to brush her off push her away but those eyes, those beautiful watery eyes threatening to spill over with tears, tears for him, made him stop. His rage seemed to die back, seemed to extinguish under those eyes.

"Okay," he found himself agreeing. "I won't go."

He thought her eyes where beautiful but her smile. Oh her smile could light up the heavens. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder holding him tightly to her as relief poured off her.

They left. They left this village, the soldiers, the war. They had nothing to stay for. He wasn't a soldier anymore. They didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do but with her hand in his what did that matter? This felt more right than anything in his life before.

That first night together. He kissed her. Part of Caroline wondered what she was doing. Why she was doing this. This wasn't her time, her home. She had to get back and she couldn't take him with her. Yet as his lips moved softly against hers that didn't matter because all she wanted was him.

Her hands running through his hair pulling him closer as her lips parted for him. His tongue tracing over hers tasting her. His hands softly running over her skin as each layer of clothing was removed revealing the milky white perfection to him. And as he pushed deep inside of her he thought this must be what pure love felt like because he couldn't imagine anything being more perfect, more exquisite.

Her legs wrapped around his waist drawing him inside of her. Her muscles clinching around him, moans falling from her lips. Her hands ran up his arms to grip his shoulders blunt nails dragging across his tan skin. A hiss of pleasure came from him at the sensation spurring him on. His fingers digging into her hips forcefully as he plunged inside her over and over.

His face buried into her shoulder golden locks falling around her like a hallo. He breathed in smelling her, teeth scraping against her flesh his tongue tracing over the marks he left behind. The breathless moans, the gasps, every noise that she made brought him closer and closer to the edge but he would be sure to take her with him.

Forcefully pressed inside hitting her spot causing her to cry loudly. Her hips lifted up to meet his as he hit her spot until she was falling apart beneath him. Her walls clinched around him as she came and with her he released himself deeply inside. Her name on his lips like a prayer.

* * *

**Erin: ** So what do you think? You like? Review please! I really need reviews. I'm begging here! Also Ariel you better be happy with this askporn because after this one I'm out of ideas,


End file.
